More Than She Bargained For
by Saelaris13
Summary: She didn't think this kind of stuff happened to a girl like her. Never, but here she was in this kind of situation between two hot guys in a very romantic place. What is a girl gonna do in a love triangle? - this is my first story ever! This is going to be a long one. Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

More Than She Bargained For

Today was going to be a good day. Lucy could feel it in her bones as she got ready and headed off to the guild. Little did she know her world was going to turn upside down. She decided it was time to go on another mission with her team. Hopefully this time they won't go over board and destroy a town or something equally important. She needed rent money and that hasn't been working out of late. Lucy let out a huge sigh just thinking about the possible lack of money. "What's wrong Luce?" She shrieked and whirled around to see who was behind her. "Natsu! Don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack!" she said as she clutched her hand to her chest to try to slow her beating heart. Natsu just smiled his big goofy smile and said, "Aw Luce I couldn't help it. I called your name several time but you were so lost in thought I had to do something to get your attention."

"Yea Lucy, who were you thinking about anyways? Your boyfriend? Oh wait, you don't have one. Ha Ha" said Happy as he flew off to the guild to find Charlie. "Grrr I'm going to filet that cat when I get my hands on him" said Lucy angrily. Natsu and Lucy started walking to the guild after Happy and enjoyed each other's company. Once they got to the guild Natsu spotted Gray and Elfman in a heated conversation about who was the toughest man and ran over to tell them exactly who it was which started another guild brawl. Lucy just ignored them and walked over to the bar saying hello to everyone as she went by. As Lucy sat down, Mirajane placed a strawberry milkshake in front of her. "Thanks Mira. You always know what I want" Lucy said with a smile. "Of course Lucy, you're my nakama" said Mira also with a smile on her face. "Mira? Where's Erza? I was planning on going on a mission" asked Lucy.

"Oh she went on a special request mission. Apparently a mayor of a town only wanted her." She gave Lucy a Yea-I-know-weird-huh look. Lucy laughed and said "Well I guess it'll just be Natsu, Gray, and Me then. Oh and Happy if you count him."

"That is where you are wrong Love-Rival."

"Oh, hi Juvia" said Lucy as she turned to her new companion. "What do you mean I'm wrong?" asked Lucy.

"Juvia and Gray-sama are going on a special mission together" said Juvia with hearts in her eyes as she draws imaginary circles on the counter. "So I guess it'll just be me and Natsu…and Happy." Lucy got up and walked over to the Mission Board.

Laxus, sitting in a dark corner, watched the blonde bombshell walk that sweet, delicious, round ass into the guild with the flame-brain, and sit at the bar and start a conversation with Mirajane. He's been watching her every day since Tenrou Island. Every time she walks by he would get a whiff of her scent and his blood starts to boil. Trying not to jump her right then and there is tough enough. He would get the dirtiest thoughts about her. He just wanted to grab her and crush her to his rock hard chest, bend down till his mouth is centimeters away from hers before he devours hers. He'd slide his hands over her shoulders and down her back to rest upon her plump, soft ass and knead it till she mewls. He snapped out of his train of thought when he saw her get up and walk to the mission board. _No way am I going to let her go without me again._ He got up and walked out of his dark corner to come up behind her with all the stealth of a cat.

She noticed the big shadow that fell upon the board and she stiffened and turned to see who was behind her. Lucy was surprised to see it was Laxus. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get in your way Laxus-san."

"Just Laxus, please"

"Oh, ok…Laxus." Lucy blushed as she said his name and he looked pleased when she didn't add an honorific at the end. She always thought of him as the cold, silent type but that seemed to somehow change after Tenrou Island. Now he's been more…kind towards her and on occasion he greets her in return. "You were not in my way. I wanted to come over and tell you I would like to join you on your next mission. Possibly you could come with me on an S-class one" he said as he looked down at her. "What? With me? Why?" she asked with a shocked look on her face. _Why would a powerful S-class mage like him want to go on a mission with her?_ Before he could answer her question he was interrupted by Natsu. "Hey Lucy! We going on a mission? Which one did you pick?" said Natsu as he ran up to her. "Natsu, I haven't picked one yet. Laxus…" Lucy trailed off as she looked back at Laxus. He was glaring at Natsu like he wanted to rip his head off. Natsu glared back at him then became surprised when he looked back to Lucy when she said his name. The look he was giving her was like primal heat and he did not like one bit of it. He'd never admit it but he always had a crush on Lucy but never acted upon it for fear of ruining their friendship, but now Laxus was looking at her in that way and all that was going through Natsu's mind was keep Lucy away from him. She's mine. "What do you want Laxus? If you're looking for a fight I'd be gladly to help you out" said Natsu as he got into a fighting stance. "Natsu, he wants to join us on a mission" said Lucy as she put her hand on his arm to calm him down. Natsu immediately dropped his arms and stood up straight and continued to glare at Laxus.

Lucy somewhat relaxed when she realized they weren't going to fight each other. "So…Laxus…why do you want to come with us?" asked Lucy. Laxus stopped glaring at Natsu, looked at Lucy, walked the couple of feet that separated them, bent over so his face was mere inches from hers and whispered in her ear and said, "because, I want to get to know you better…Lucy." She shivered and sighed when he breathed the last word in her ear. Natsu saw what Laxus did to Lucy and he did not like the affect he had on her. Lucy was his partner not Laxus! "Oy! What do you think you're doing to my partner!" yelled Natsu. He grabbed Lucy by the elbow and pulled her away from Laxus and into his arms. Lucy was so in shock she just froze in his arms not understanding what is going on between the two dragon-slayers or why they were acting this way. Natsu was never this protective of her before when it came to other men hitting on her. Well this is the first time someone has hit on her and besides its Laxus for crying out loud, he could be playing around with her for all she knew. She looked up at Natsu's Face and saw how angry he looked. Almost to the point that he might burst into flames any minute. She also noticed that the guild was extremely quiet and when she turned her head to see why she came to face every single guild mate's eyes staring in their direction. Her face turned bright red. "Umm…guys, why don't we just pick a mission and go?" Lucy said tentatively and pushed at Natsu's chest. Laxus continued to glare at Natsu before he looked at Lucy, noticed how uncomfortable she was, and walked over to the S-class board. It took him a minute until he found the one he wanted and he ripped it off the board, handed it to Lucy to inspect it. She almost shrieked at the reward money. That's triple the amount they normally get on a regular mission. She scanned it some more and saw the additional reward at the bottom of the page. Five tickets to a hot springs, and not just any hot springs, but the most famous one in all of Fiore. The exclusive Hotel Luna Dea! She's always wanted to go to that hotel. _Hmm…five tickets, maybe she'll invite Levy and Gajeel. They could probably spend more time alone and get closer. Tee hee. _She didn't realized she giggled out loud and when she looked up she had two very disturbed looking dragon-slayers staring at her. She shrugged at them, told them it was nothing and walked over to Mira to show her the mission.

"Lucy, what was that all about with you, Laxus, and Natsu?"

"Oh…for some reason Laxus wants to go on a mission with me and Natsu for some unknown reason didn't like him getting close to me. "Hmm…maybe they both like you." Mira said this with hearts in her eyes. _Oh no. Mira is in match-making mode I better get out of here before she does or says something. _"Who knows, I think he just wants to pick on me like everybody else." Lucy rolled her eyes as she said this, but Mira looked like she didn't believe one word of it. She just grabbed the mission paper and stamped it in the book to approve it. Then she wished Lucy luck with her love life as she walked away. Could she get embarrassed anymore today? "Happy we're going on a mission come on!" yelled Natsu. Happy flew over to them and told them that he was going to stay with Wendy and Charlie while they were gone. They were going to go visit the rest of the Exeeds all week. So the trio left the guild to pack their things and eventually meet up at the train station.

Laxus got to the train station first and figured he might as well get their tickets. As he stepped out of line to wait by the entrance he saw Lucy heading his way. He stepped into her path so she would notice him and he handed her her ticket. Lucy was quite surprised when she took the ticket. She always got her own ticket when Team Natsu went out on missions. "Thank you Laxus" and she gave him her best smile. She figured he was just trying to make up all the bad things he did to her in the past. She didn't think he needed to since she forgave him a long time ago.

He was taken aback by how beautiful she looked when she smiled at him like that. He grabbed her around the waist with one arm and pulled her flush against himself. With the other he reached up and caressed her cheek and whispered in her ear. She squeaked when he first grabbed her but almost swooned at what he whispered in her ear. As fast as he grabbed her he let go of just as fast and took a step back. She felt hurt at first until she felt someone hug her from behind and realized why. "Lucy did you wait long?" She heard Natsu's voice in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Natsu! No I just got here" Lucy blurted out as she stepped out of his embrace to look at him. She had a tinge of pink on her face. _What is up with these guys? Why are they acting this way? _"Come Blondie" said Laxus as he put his hand at the small of her back to steer her toward the train. He also grabbed her bag to carry for her and in the process he looked at Natsu and smirked at him which in return ignited Natsu's ire. "Oh yea, here you go flame-brain." Laxus tossed Natsu's ticket over his shoulder without a care. Natsu quickly grabbed it from the air before the wind could carry it away. _Oh so that's how you want to play it then? Game on! _Natsu stalked toward the train, found where they were sitting and sat across from Lucy and Laxus.

Lucy was already pulling out a book to read for the trip when Natsu came in. She was wondering the whole time why Laxus insisted that she sat next to him. He at least gave her the window seat. The train started to move and both dragon slayers immediately looked sick. Natsu more so than Laxus. Laxus closed his eyes and tried to look like he was sleeping but Lucy could tell that he wasn't by the sheen of sweat forming on his brow. Natsu wasn't at all trying to hide anything. He was bent over his knees almost falling off the bench when Lucy quickly got up and grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back against the seat. She was just about to get up and sit back in her seat when Natsu's head fell in her lap. She sighed and decided she might as well sit here and try to make the ride less painful for him as possible. She eventually drifted off to sleep. She woke up to find herself in someone's very strong, muscular arms. "Oh! Natsu! What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you. We arrived and you wouldn't wake up. Laxus went ahead to find us some supplies for tomorrow. Since you wouldn't wake up I figured I'd carry you. Besides you looked so cute and peaceful I didn't want to wake you." She turned beat red at the last part. _Cute? He thinks I'm cute?_ "Um…Natsu you can put me down now."

"Naw, I like holding you." Lucy blushed again at his boldness. So, on they went down the main street looking for a hotel with bystanders staring at the strange couple. They eventually found a hotel. Natsu finally put Lucy down to check them in at the receptionist's desk. The receptionist commented on how cute a couple they made, further embarrassing Lucy. Natsu seemed pleased by the compliment, turned and smiled at Lucy. Lucy smiled back and sighed. She just wanted to get to her room, take a nice, long, hot bath. When Natsu handed her the room key, he suggested that they go out to eat after they got settled in their rooms. Lucy agreed and her stomach decided to growl at that precise moment. _Could this day get any worse? Argh!_ She had a long, tiring day on the train, which by the way had really hard, uncomfortable seats. Natsu went ahead and took the stairs to get a head start. She grabbed her bag and headed for the elevator when Laxus walked in carrying three huge bags of supplies. He looked around the lobby until he spotted her. He started towards her with a look that told her he wanted to eat her up. It sent shivers down her body. He didn't noticed that every woman in the lobby was eyeing him up and down, appreciating such a fine specimen of a man.

Lucy noticed this…and for some reason it irritated her. She turned her back and waited for the elevator. "Why, hello there Blondie. I see that you're finally awake. How did you sleep?" he said to her with a smirk on his face. "I slept fine thank you." She said a little too harshly and to add fuel to the fire a very scantily dressed girl walked up and practically threw herself at Laxus. "Excuse me handsome, I didn't see you there." She clung to his arm, smashing her breast trying to seduce him. Lucy glared at the girl then turned around to walk into the elevator as the doors opened. Laxus saw the way Lucy got angry at the girl and chuckled a bit. Laxus shook the girl off and walked in the elevator after Lucy. The girl just huffed after him, surprised that her advances were rebuked. When the elevator doors closed in her face, wondered off to find herself another…more willing victim. Lucy didn't say anything to Laxus. She didn't even attempt to look at him. She was so mad at the slut for flirting with him and for ignoring her when she was standing right next to him. I mean come on! I could have been his girlfriend or wife for Mavis' sake! She was also mad at the fact that he looked like he enjoyed the attention! _Wait why am I mad? Did I really say that I could have been his girlfriend or wife? What is wrong with me? Why would a hot, strong man like him want me? I'm too plain and weak._

Laxus was watching his beautiful, blonde partner's face. She was making a lot of amusing expressions. He stepped back a step and stood behind her. He bent over and lightly nibbled her ear. She was so lost in thought she didn't seem to notice him move let alone come up behind her. She shrieked and jumped away holding her ear. "You shouldn't let your guard down, especially around men. You left yourself wide open." Laxus said with a smirk. "What made you so distracted anyways?" he asked more seriously. She got extremely uncomfortable and looked down at her shoes. "Um…its nothing important." He didn't think it wasn't important, judging by the way she acted. He walked the few feet that separated them, grabbed her chen, and made her look at him. "Tell me" he pleaded to her.

"No. You'll just make fun of me. It's really not that important." _It has nothing to do with me. I have no right to make a claim on him; on anyone for that matter. _She just smiled at him to reassure him and got off the elevator when it was their floor. Their rooms were right next to each other's and right before she walked in she turned to Laxus. "Oh Laxus! Natsu and I are going out to eat. Will you be joining us?" He looked at her for a bit, nodded his head, walked into his room and shut the door. She sighed and also walked into her room and throwing her bag on the bed. She immediately started undressing and throwing her clothes around the room not caring to pick them up. She opened her bag, got out clean clothes and headed to the bathroom to start the bath.

In the next room Natsu was already ready for dinner but he knew girls take longer to get ready so he was sitting on his bed watching a show on the Lacrima Vision. Laxus walked in and threw his bag on his bed and set the supplies on a chair nearby. He stopped when his dragon-like senses picked up the sound of Lucy running the bath water. Natsu seemed to hear it as well and turned the Lacrima off to hear her better. They heard her moan as she eased in the tub. Laxus could only imagine the blonde goddess in all her glory submerged in the steaming, hot bath relaxing and washing every inch of her golden, silky, smooth skin. He just got a hard on picturing her. He quickly went into the bathroom to take a cold shower. Natsu didn't need to imagine her since he has already seen her fully naked. He licked his lips imaging himself submerged with the beauty in the tub running his hands all over her gorgeous body. He especially would love to grab and massage those amazing breasts again. He also got a hard on and he went out on the balcony to release some of the tension. His dragon-like senses suddenly smelled something delicious coming from Lucy's balcony. He peeked around the wall and discovered that her balcony door was open. She must have opened it before she took her bath. _Well that looks like an invitation to me. _So he hopped over and snuck inside. He took off his vest, threw it on the floor before he laid out on her bed with his hands behind his head and one leg bent up. Ten minutes went by and Lucy finally walks out wearing a pink sundress with tiny, white flowers scattered randomly around it and white summer sandals with gems on top. She was drying her hair with a towel when she spotted Natsu lounging on her bed looking like a sexy Greek god. "Natsu, wha…what are you doing in my room? I…I thought we were going to…to meet later?" she stuttered out. "I was out on the balcony when I smelled something deliciously tempting. I had to find out what it was so I followed my nose and I discovered it" he said as he slowly got up from the bed toward her like a predator staking his prey. She had backed up until her back hit the wall as he advanced on her.

He had her flushed against the wall right where he wanted her. He then blocked off her escape routes by putting both of his hands on the wall on either side of her waist. He bent his head and smelled her neck. "It's you" he whispered. She shivered and involuntarily brought her arms around his neck. He took his hands off the wall to wrap around her waist and back. Holding her so close like this was a dream come true. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent. He started running his hands up and down her back and around her waist. "Luce…I've wanted to hold you like this for so long. I was too afraid to try. Then Laxus started to show some interest and I lost it." Lucy was surprised that he was telling her all of this. She had no idea that he had these kinds of feelings for her. "Natsu…" he held her tighter but not enough so she suffocated. Then he leaned back to look at her. He noticed her eyes were a little glazed over and he started to lean in to kiss her when she stopped him abruptly. "Natsu…I have to finish getting ready" she said as she slowly brought her arms down and stepped around him. he stood there staring at the wall for a bit but then he perked up and sat on her bed to wait. _I'm not going to rush. I'll give her some time. We are going out to dinner together. _

Lucy was finally finished and came out of the bathroom to find Natsu passed out on her bed with no vest on…still. She wondered over to him quietly so as not to wake him. she stood by the edge of the bed and gazed at his impeccable physique. She would love to just run her hand down his wash board abs. she continued to stare a bit until she shook herself. "Hey! Wake up Natsu! Nap time is over" she yelled as she shook him. he rolled over on his side to look at her and rub the sleep out of his eyes and said "mmm…ok Lucy." _Kyaa! He looks so cute like that! Just like a little boy! _She watched him get up, put his vest back on, and walk towards the door. Sighing she followed him. In the hallway he kept walking toward the elevators while Lucy stood in front of Laxus' and Natsu's room. She knocked and Laxus answered the door only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. She looked at him then quickly looked at her shoes with a distinct blush on her face. "La-Laxus, I was wondering if you were ready?" she stammered out. "What? You invited him?" Natsu yelled down the hall when he discovered she wasn't following him. Lucy looked at Natsu angrily and said "Yes Natsu! It would have been rude otherwise." She looked back at Laxus and he was still in his towel dripping wet, and leaning against the door frame watching her. She blushed and asked, "Are you going to get dressed?"

He lifted one eyebrow and asked her in return, "Do you want to help me dress?" and smirked at her reaction. Lucy turned a shade darker while Natsu came back to stand by her side and growl at Laxus. "Don't even think about it Sparky" said Natsu. "Oh calm down Flame-brain, I was only teasing her. Why don't you guys wait inside while I get dressed" said Laxus as he walked back into the bathroom. Lucy and Natsu walked inside and they both sat on the bed facing the Lacrima. Natsu turned it on to watch a show and not five minutes later Laxus came out wearing a tight black shirt with tight dark jeans and dress shoes. Lucy couldn't help but stare at him. that shirt made his muscles more prominent and she couldn't help but swallow the saliva forming in her mouth, before she started to drool all over the place. "You ready?" he asked in a very seducing tone. "Yes." Lucy was happy that her voice came out normal and she stood up and walked toward Laxus. All three left the room, got into an elevator and went in search of a restaurant. As they were walking down the street every woman turned to stare at the two extremely, gorgeous guys and wishing they were the pretty girl walking with them. Lucy didn't like the stares from the females at all. She didn't notice the ones she was getting herself from the men on the street. Laxus and Natsu did however, and every time one did stare or was bold enough to try to talk to her, they sent them back running with a glare or a growl. They eventually found a restaurant and sat in a booth. Laxus and Lucy together in one, with Lucy on the inside, and Natsu in another; much to Natsu's displeasure. They continued to get stares but they ignored them once they placed their orders and started to discuss the mission. "So what's the mission?" asked Lucy. "I thought you looked at it when I handed it to you?" Laxus said incredulously. "Well I didn't see it but I only saw the reward…sorry" she laughed nervously. Laxus let out a heavy sigh. "Our mission is to go into the woods outside of Oak Town and eliminate a pack of vicious, man-killing werewolves" Laxus said while emphasizing on the vicious man-killing part. His scary tactic worked on Lucy. She looked terrified. "Don't worry Luce, I'll protect you" Natsu said as he flexed his muscles. "Just don't leave my side and nothing will hurt you" Laxus quietly said. If Lucy wasn't sitting so close to him she wouldn't have caught it. She just smiled at them both and secretly deep down she was feeling apprehensive. The waiter brought them their meals at that moment and they stopped talking and started to eat their meal. When they were finished with their meals they went back to the hotel and went to their own rooms and got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Lucy woke up to sunlight streaming through the crack in the curtains and birds chirping merrily to each other. She groaned and rolled away from the light. She was having such a wonderful dream. She was sleeping in her bed when a man snuck into her room through the balcony doors. He silently walked over to where she laid and slid under the covers next to her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and gently turned her to face him. He held her close with one arm under her head and the other around her waist. Her dream self snuggled closer to the warmth and sighed. The man holding her kissed her on the forehead and squeezed her close. She didn't know who the man was but she felt so safe in his arms. That was her dream, a hot, muscular man holding her all night. Well she assumed he was hot. He smelled good on top of that as well. She might as well get up and get ready to go. She hopped out of bed and went to open the curtains and found that her balcony door was cracked opened. _Hmm I don't remember leaving that opened._ Then she thought of her dream and she blushed furiously. _Was that only a dream?_ She closed the door and locked it. She didn't want Natsu sneaking in again. She hopped in the shower really fast and just as she was finishing up someone knocked on her door. "Coming!" She ran to the door and opened it. Laxus was standing there, fully dressed, with his bag and the bag of supplies hanging off his shoulder. "You ready Blondie?"

"Yes, just let me grab my bag." She ran back inside, got her things and stepped out. She locked the door and turned to Laxus. "Where's Natsu?" she asked when she didn't see him. "He's still getting ready. He told us to go ahead and head out he'll catch up to us" Laxus said as he turned toward the elevator. _Hmm that's weird he's usually the first to be done._ After they left the hotel they went to meet up with the client, who turns out to be a farmer, to get more details about the mission. They both approached the door to the farm house and just as Lucy is about to knock, the door suddenly swings open. She squealed and Laxus tensed up and out of reflex pulled Lucy behind him. "I'm sorry if I have startled you." An elderly woman stepped out onto the porch. It was so dark in the house they couldn't see her in the doorway. Laxus immediately covered his nose from the over powering smell of perfume permeating off her and from the house. "I saw you walking up so I thought I would meet you but these legs are not what they used to be" she said as she patted her thighs. Lucy sighed with relief and touched Laxus on the arm as a thank you for shielding her and said "Oh it's alright. We're mages from Fairytail. We are here about your request that you sent."

"Ah yes. That would be my husband who sent it but since he has been injured recently I'll be the one talking to you. Come, please, sit." She gestured to some cushioned benches on the porch. They got comfortable and Lucy asked "How did your husband get injured? Is he alright?"

"Well no, the illness has taken over him currently. I don't think he will make it. You see a werewolf attacked him."

"Oh no!" gasped Lucy as both Laxus and her looked shocked. "Yes it's very tragic" said the old lady while holding on cheek and shaking her head. "How do you want us to deal with them?" asked Laxus. "Well all I know is that they live in the forest and come to attack us when we are out in the fields. One of my neighbors seen them coming out on the west side of the forest somewhere near the waterfall."

"Hmm…alright we'll head in that direction" said Laxus as he stood up and walked off the porch. "Thank you for the information. I hope your husband gets better" said Lucy as she stood up and smiled at the elderly woman. "Oh no, thank you young lady and please do be careful out there." Lucy turned and ran after Laxus. "Hey, why were you so rude?" asked Lucy when she finally caught up to him. "She reeked of perfume. It was all over her and it was also coming from her house. My nose was killing me."

"Oh…" Lucy forgot that the dragon-slayers had sensitive noses and she felt bad that she yelled at him when he had to sit there in pain. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you" Lucy said. "It's ok." They both fell silent after that. After awhile Laxus glanced over at Lucy and asked "How did you sleep?" He noticed the growing blush on her cheeks. When Laxus asked her that she couldn't help the blush that crept up. She still remembered the dream so vividly. "G-Good" she stuttered. "So did I" he quietly said, in a husky voice, with a smile on his face. She looked at him when he said that. He looked at her as she turned and she saw a gleam in his eye. _Is there something he's not telling me?_ Just as they reached the edge of the woods they heard someone shouting out to them.

"Hey!" They both turned and saw Natsu running at them at full speed. "Why didn't you guys wait for me?" Natsu asked in a huff. "Laxus said you told us to go ahead" Lucy said as she slowly turned to Laxus with an angry look on her face. "No, I overslept because I had this amazing dream."

"So you lied to me?" Lucy yelled at Laxus, shaking her finger at him. Her earlier sympathy gone out the window. "If we waited for flame-brain we would have waited all day" Laxus said indignantly. "Let's go before we're even more late." Laxus turned and stomped off. "I'm sorry Natsu" said Lucy as she placed a hand on his arm. "It's ok Luce. You didn't know" Natsu said as he placed a hand over hers. She smiled and they both started after Laxus and eventually caught up with him. They headed off in the direction the elderly woman told them the waterfall was. Thirty minutes of walking and they still have yet to see the waterfall.

"Wow this forest must be huge if we still haven't found the waterfall…unless we're lost" said Lucy. "We're not lost. You have two dragon-slayers with amazing sense of smell and hearing" said Natsu. "Oh that's right" Lucy mumbled. After awhile Laxus said "we're getting close." Lucy perked up at that. She could barely make out the sound of water flowing. "Finally" she groaned out. _Wait why am I getting excited? When we get there we'll have to fight the werewolves!_ The farther they walked the louder the water became. They found a clearing and she noticed a trail heading off in the direction of, she assumes, the waterfall. "We'll set up camp here. Stay here while I go scout around" said Laxus. Lucy put her backpack down and let out a big sigh of relief. She saw Laxus walk off into the woods and disappear. Natsu was laying out his bedroll and then he started to walk off as well. "Hey where are you going?" she asked him. "I'm going to go get some firewood. Wanna come with me?"

"No, I think I want to go check out the waterfall. Maybe go take a bath."

"Ok" said Natsu as he walked away. Lucy grabbed her bad and headed off toward the waterfall. When she got there she stopped dead in her tracks. It was the most breathtaking and beautiful sight. She giggled in delight and briskly put her bag next to the bank and quickly took her clothes off and dipped her toe in the water to test. Her eyes grew wide with surprise when she did. "What? The water is warm. Strange…Oh well" she shrugged and walked into the warm crystal clear water. She sighed deeply as she sat down and stretched her arms behind her. _Ah this is the life. I could get used to this._ Just as she was starting to relax she heard a noise in the bushes. "Hello? Is someone there? Better not be a peeping tom" she mumbled the last part. She heard the noise again and Laxus walked out, staring at her. She immediately covered her chest, because you can see straight through the water, and turned her back to him. "Laxus! What are you doing? I thought you were scouting around?"

She heard him rustling around behind her and then she heard him get into the water. She quickly turned her head around to see what he was doing and saw that he was completely naked and heading toward her like a predator stalking its prey. "Laxus! Wait! Wha-what are you doing?" she started to back up away from him but he kept his pace and continued toward her. She held out one hand to stop him from coming any closer and with the other she still managed to cover her breasts. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest and held her close. He had one hand around her waist the other around her shoulders. She didn't know what to do, the way he was holding her felt so familiar though. _I don't know what to do! My chest is pressing into his and he's so strong I won't be able to get out of his arms. Ah! I feel something pressing into my stomach!_ She looked up at him and was taken aback at how sexy he looked. He was looking at her like he wanted to eat her up.

_Man I can't her out of my head. _When he went out to scout around he heard noises coming from the waterfall so he crept up and saw the blonde. She started to take off her clothes and dipped into the water. He immediately got a hard on gazing at her beautiful naked body. When she moaned he almost blew his top. He shifted his position and a twig snapped under his foot and he saw she immediately tensed up. "Hello? Is someone there? Better not be a peeping tom" he heard her say. He laughed at the mumbled comment, for he **was** peeping on her. So he decided to join her. He stepped out of the bushes. He smirked when she blushed, covered herself and turned away from him. "Laxus! What are you doing? I thought you were scouting around?" He ignored her question and started taking off his clothes and stepped into the water just as she did. He paused as he got in, _no wonder she moaned, the water feels amazingly warm and relaxing._ He mischievously grinned at her and started for her. "Laxus! Wait! Wha-what are you doing?" He heard her heart beat quicken and slowly stepping away from him and he went into predator mode. Just seeing her naked in front of him was driving him wild. When she put her hand out to stop him he grabbed her and he wanted to suck each of those beautiful little fingers of hers but instead he pulled her into him and held her close. Man she felt amazing in his arms, she was so tiny and frail. She melded perfectly against his body; it was like they were made for each other. When she looked up at him with those big, brown, beautiful eyes he lost it.

Lucy saw the change in his eyes. His eyes glazed over and he whispered her name right before he lowered his head to kiss her. The moment their lips touch they both felt electricity spark between them. She loved the way he kissed her so gently like she was a delicate flower but when she moaned he groaned and pulled her closer and he passionately ravished her mouth. _Oh my god! Where did he learn how to kiss like that? If he keeps this up I'll lose all my senses._ She wrapped her arms around his neck smashing her breasts even more into his chest and kissed him back just as hard. His hands started to roam over her body; up and down her back, over her legs, when they wrapped themselves around his waist, and then eventually over her round, juicy ass cheeks. He squeezed, massaged and stretched them apart over and over until her moans grew wild. He licked her bottom lip trying to get access into her mouth and she gasped and he quickly took advantage with his tongue exploring her mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance but Laxus won in the end.

She explored his body as well; running her hands over his shoulders, down his muscular arms, and across his rock hard abs. Her nipples grew hard the moment he grabbed her breast and started massaging one of them. She threw her head back and moaned and in the process she thrust her hips. He groaned when her wet slick pussy slide over his rock hard cock. "Lucy if you do that I'll have to fuck you right here and now" he huskily said. Lucy looked at him with hooded glazed eyes and trying to catch her breath.

Just then they heard Natsu close by calling Lucy's name. They immediately broke apart with Lucy quickly running, as best she could in the water, toward her bag and Laxus just chilling in the water watching. Natsu came into sight and stopped when he saw Laxus. "Laxus what are you doing? I thought you were scouting around?" said Natsu as he looked from Lucy to Laxus. "Don't look at me while I'm changing! Both of you!" Lucy shouted at them. Natsu turned around but continued to glare at Laxus while Laxus just chuckled at Lucy and then started to glare right back at Natsu. _Oh man. What just happened? I almost did it with Laxus but man can he kiss and when touched my body like that…Sigh. What is happening here?_ "I'm going to bed" she said when she was finally dressed and started to walk to the camp site. "Me too" said Natsu.

"Lucy…would you like for me to tuck you in?" said Laxus huskily. Lucy blushed and replied with a no. As she was starting to fall asleep she realized Laxus didn't call her Blondie but called her by her name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long. I've been suffering from writers block but I have forced myself to finish this chapter and I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Lucy slowly woke to something wrapped around her shoulder and waist and it was very warm. _Please don't be a snake._ She blinked a couple of times to clear the sleep from her eyes and looked at what was wrapped around her. It was two arms; two very muscular arms. She turned her head to the side and discovered it was Natsu. As usual he snuck into her bed but this time it was in her bedroll…he never held her before though. He was snoring deeply when "Natsu! What are you doing? Let go of me!" was shouted into his ear. He slowly woke up and looked at her in a sleepy daze. "Mmm…wha…Lucy…is it already time to get up? Just five more minutes" he said groggily and tightened his hold on her and stuck his face in the crook of her neck. She stiffened and whimpered in frustration and embarrassment. Then she was saved when Natsu was yanked out of her bedroll so fast by Laxus he lost his grip and Natsu went sailing into the woods. Lucy heard him, she guessed; hit a tree or rock and then, "Oi! What was that for?" Laxus just growled in Natsu's direction and walked towards the fire pit and started getting to work on breakfast. Lucy just sat there watching Laxus. He had a very angry look on his face. "Laxus?" she timidly asked. He turned to look at her "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Laxus continued to stare at her and she was starting to feel uncomfortable. She shyly looked at him, smiled and was about to turn away when he surprised her and suddenly stood up and walked toward where she stood. He stopped right in front of her and reached his hand up to caress her cheek and seductively said "I would have preferred it if I had woken up with you in my arms instead of the idiot."

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot?" shouted Natsu as he walked back into camp. He had leaves in his hair and on his clothes and Lucy couldn't help but giggle when she saw him in such a state. Laxus sighed and put his hand down when he heard the so called idiot. "You, you Numb-nuts."

"Oh yea?" Lucy was happy for the distraction, she didn't know what to do or say to something like what Laxus said. She also didn't want him to see the blush on her face. When he touched her cheek and said those words to her she felt a warm fluttering in her stomach and her heart skipped a beat. She prayed to God that he couldn't hear how he affected her. She felt a little dizzy as well, and she had felt happy, but she knew deep down she's not good enough for him. As Laxus and Natsu argued Lucy released a deep sigh, got up, grabbed her clothes from her bag and walked toward the waterfall to freshen up. She was still amazed at the beauty of it all. Once she stopped admiring the view she bent close to the water, cupped her hands, and splashed some in her face. She wiped her face and started to dress. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, with calf-high brown boots, an orange T-shirt with a brown motorcycle jacket over it. She went back to the edge of the water to look at herself in the reflection, and she liked the way she looked. She was putting her hair up in a messy bun when she felt like she was being watched. She looked around and saw no sign of anyone. Lucy got the creeps and grabbed her stuff and ran back to camp. She still felt like she was being watched as she ran back. Natsu and Laxus saw her run back and Natsu ran to her, grabbed her shoulders, while looking behind her as he asked "Lucy what's wrong?"

Lucy looked freaked out and clung to his chest and said "It's just…when I was changing by the waterfall I felt like someone was watching me." Both males became alert upon hearing this. Laxus came up to them and quietly told them, not to alert the intruder, he'll go check it out. Lucy sighed in relief and went to go sit on the log by the fire. Natsu sat next to her and engulfed her tiny hands in his big ones. Lucy quizzically looked at him and she saw concern in his eyes. "Natsu…It's alright. I'm fine. Just creeped me out is all."

"I know but next time tell me your going to go change that way I can go with you," He smirked. Lucy turned red with anger. "You pervert! No way am I going to let you come with me!" Lucy quickly pulled her hand away and stood up to leave. Natsu quickly grabbed her wrist while laughing and said, "Lucy, please don't get mad. I didn't mean for me to watch you change. I've already seen you naked anyways." Lucy turned a deeper shade of red and was about to smack him but he caught her other wrist and held her still. "I just meant I want to be close enough to you to protect you." He said this in such a soft, caring, sincere voice Lucy couldn't stay mad at him. She smiled at him and said, "Ok…but if I find out your peeking at me I'll beat you senseless." She shook her fist at him before he pulled her into a hug. Laxus decided to come back at that same moment. Lucy pulled out of Natsu's embrace and looked at Laxus. She almost didn't catch the pained look on his face. Just as she saw it; it was gone the next second. He turned toward his stuff to collect it. Lucy got up and asked "Did you see anyone?" Natsu wasn't happy that she left his embrace but he was just as curious and turned as well toward the other male and waited for his reply. Laxus glanced back at them and curtly said "No" then started gathering his belongings and walked off into the woods. Lucy quickly grabbed her stuff and ran after him shouting "Wait!" as she went. "What about breakfast?!" shouted Natsu.

"Eat it! Catch up to us when you're done!" Lucy shouted back. Natsu just sat there staring with a look of disbelief on his face at the spot they disappeared. _I can't believe she just left me. We were having a moment and the minute Laxus comes around she ignores me. What the hell! _He sat there thinking and came to a conclusion. _I need to somehow get Laxus out of the picture and Lucy alone with me._ As he thought of a plan he vigorously dug into his breakfast.

"The female will make an excellent addition to our family don't you agree Jai?"

"Oh yes, she would make a perfect candidate for our next alpha male's mate. We must take her." Two cloaked figures crouched in the underbrush, watching said female. The one named Jai slipped into the shadows but stopped before he called back to the other. "Not now Darin, we must wait for the perfect opportunity." Darin looked back at his partner, nodded, then disappeared in the underbrush after his companion.

Lucy was having trouble keeping up with Laxus' stride. _Why is he mad? Why won't he talk to me? I tried everything but all I get is one word answers or grunts. What was that pained look?_ Lucy let out a deep sigh and tripped on a rock. She landed hard on her hands and knees. "Ow!" She sat up and looked at the damage. Her hands were cut up and bleeding and her pants on both knees were also bleeding. "Great…" she mumbled. Laxus stopped and turned around to see her on the ground all banged up. He could smell that she was bleeding a lot. He sighed and walked back to her. He squatted in front of her and stuck out his hand and, "Give me your hand" he said quietly. "Huh?" Lucy had a confused look on her face. "Why?" she asked.

"Just give it to me!" he growled as he grabbed one of her wrists. "Ah!" she winced. He looked more closely at the wound, took his shirt off and ripped it into strips. As he was ripping his shirt Lucy marveled at his muscles. The way they flexed with every movement. She blushed and looked away when he caught her staring. He smirked at that. He'll tease her later about that but right now her wounds needed tending. He looked in his bag for a bottle of water, anti-septic pads and bandages. He grabbed her hands gently this time and held them both in front of him and used the water to rinse the dirt and blood away. He then set the water aside and grabbed the anti-septic pads. He tore it open and took her right hand and said "This is going to sting a little." She nodded and he started cleaning her hand. Each swipe of the pad she winced from the pain. "Ok now for the bandages" he set the used pad to the side and grabbed the bandages.

As he was cleaning her hand she got up the courage to ask him, "So you're not mad at me anymore?" He paused then continued wrapping. "I'm not mad" he said after a long moment. "Then why wouldn't you talk to me?" He chose not to answer her. Lucy got frustrated and started to get irritated at him. Why does he have to be so stubborn? Laxus finished with her hands and moved to her knees. "I think it's safe to say your pants are ruined."

"Y…yes" she stuttered. She watched him as he grabbed a fist full of fabric on either side of her knee caps and ripped the fabric further open. "Laxus!" she shouted. "What? I had to get to your wound." He did the same with the other leg. He cleaned and bandaged both knees and stood up. He reached his hand out to help her up and she smiled and put her tiny hand into his big, burly one. Lucy stood up and dusted off her pants and saw Laxus offering his arm to her. "Oh! Thank you" she said as she held onto his arm for support and they continued on their journey.

Natsu finished his breakfast and cleaned up camp. He headed off in the direction Lucy and Laxus went and followed their scent. He was walking along and his mind started to drift toward a certain blonde beauty. He loved the way she drove him crazy with the short, tight, skimpy clothes she wears. He loved being near her; smelling her scent and the smell of her shampoo all mixed together creating a heavenly aroma. _Mmmm._ Thinking about that he started running to catch up to her. Then he stopped short. "I smell Lucy's blood." His eyes narrowed and he growled, and ran even faster, following Lucy's scent.

Laxus and Lucy were walking along with Lucy still holding onto Laxus' arm. She was thinking about the mission and wondering why they haven't found any of the werewolves yet. "Laxus you're following the werewolves scent right?"

"Yes"

"How come we haven't seen any yet?" she asked.

"The scent is everywhere. I'm following the strongest scent and hopefully we'll find their hideout. Just trust me."

"Ok. I do trust you" she said as she smiled at him. He was startled at first then looked at her warmly which in turn startled her and she blushed and looked down at her feet. He smiled at her shyness and placed his hand over hers. She blushed even further at his boldness. They fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Lucy looked at his hand covering hers. His hand was so much bigger than hers and so warm. She couldn't help but feel so delicate and fragile underneath his strong, masculine, callused hands. "Lucy?" said Laxus. She started and looked up at him and said "Yes?"

"Lucy…I…I want to-" but just as he was about to finish he heard and smelled something coming. He immediately stood in front of Lucy to shield her. A pack of werewolves came charging at them.


End file.
